Brothers Cats
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Sometimes, Haseo hates his cats. They like to cause him trouble and one day, they cause a lot of it, but in a good way. Fluffy HasEn, somewhere in the Vol. 2 timeline.


Disclaimer: I don't own .hack//G.U. or any related characters. I do own my two kitties, Peter and Edmund. Oh, and I don't own Indiana Jones, either.

Warning: Fluff, cursing, yaoi, Haseo/Ryou getting mad at his cats, yaoi, random fun, yaoi, and did I forget to mention yaoi?

Pairing: Haseo/Endrance fluffy fluff fluffer fluff

**A/N: I dunno why I wanted to do this…**

**Haseo: Yes you do. Or did you forget what you said about whatever happened to you happens to me?**

**Blade: Ah, right. Well, whatever. All I ask is for reviews, love, reviews, maybe some crit, and reviews.**

**Haseo: …You love repeating certain things, don't'cha?**

**Blade: Shhh!**

**

* * *

**

Misaki Ryou glared at his two beloved cats. They were twin brothers in that they were born in the same litter. Both were Maine Coon cats with the tuxedo coloring. There were subtle differences in their appearances to tell them apart. For example, the older one, Peter, had a black chin while the younger, Edmund, had a thin ring of white around his neck.

_I've had them for almost a year and they've managed to cause two years worth of mischief._ Ryou thought as the cats looked up at him innocently. Still a little suspicious of them, the black-haired youth spun his chair around to face the computer screen. He put his M2D on and logged into The World.

"Hm…what can I do today…" Haseo muttered as he arrived in Dol Dona. He all ready knew that there were no new Quests just yet and decided to go dungeon exploring. Now all the white-haired Adept Rogue had to figure out was who to invite. Haseo scrolled through the list five times and sighed. He was getting nowhere fast. Being the ever-impatient fellow he was, Haseo closed his eyes and chose a random member address.

Of course the first member had to be Sakubo. Luckily, it seemed as though Bo was in charge that day. Haseo sighed in relief before randomly selecting the final member.

The cursor landed on Endrance. Haseo merely stared, weighing his choices. Despite the laundry list of problems the man had, Endrance had to be the strongest Blade Brandier on Haseo's list. Plus, it was nice having him around, though the white-haired teen refused to say that aloud.

_And that's that._ Haseo thought as he sent them party invites. He stood in front of the Chaos Gate, shuffling through key words appropriate for their level while waiting for his team to show up. Unfortunately, he was so busy looking for a suitable Area that he didn't notice the arrival of Endrance and Bo.

"Haseo…?" a voice asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. At the same time one of the cats brushed up against Ryou's leg. Both caused him to jump, but it was the cat that startled him so badly his hands slammed on the keyboard, sending the team a Whisper of random letters. Needless to say, Endrance and Bo were shooting him questioning looks.

"Damn cat!" Haseo said, hand where his heart was. When his breathing was controlled, he took off his M2D and glanced around the room. There were no cats to be seen, but that didn't mean that they weren't still in his room. Ryou glared at empty space and reentered The World, muttering angrily to himself.

"So…uh…where are we going?" Bo asked, tilting his head. Haseo said nothing and just punched in some random words. Blue light surrounded them and transported the trio to a dungeon that looked like a tower on the inside. Haseo gave the corridor a suspicious look, knowing full well that boulders could come tumbling down from the ceiling, making players usually pull off an Indiana Jones when they try to dodge said boulders.

Cautiously, the three made their way to the very beginning of the corridor. Haseo took one step onto the stone slope and heard the telltale _clank_ of a trap being activated. Quickly, the three moved away from the corridor and waited for all of the boulders to disappear. Afterward, they proceeded normally through the dungeon, making sure not to get hit by falling boulders, spikes, and the ever-cheesy "rotating shuriken in the floor" traps.

All was going well. The monsters were a little weak, but they did get some decent items. Of course, all good things must come to an end and it started on the second block with Haseo trying to avoid getting hurt by the trap door. He was on the last of the six buttons he had to press in order to proceed when one of the cats jumped up on his lap. Once again, Haseo was startled so badly he slammed the keys on the keyboard. There was no time for him to even begin again and, as a result, damage was taken. At least the door was open.

"Uh…" Bo said, concerned that there was something wrong. Endrance merely blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Hang on," Haseo replied, thinly veiling his annoyance at the thing that startled him. Ryou took off his visor and glared at Edmund, who looked up at him with mischievous emerald eyes. The cat gave him a look that plainly said, "Pet me!"

"Damn…cat," he muttered, putting the M2D back on and absently petting his cat. Edmund left right before the trio came upon the boss blocking their way to the Beast Statue. It took a while to defeat the Blind Pain, but they won and entered the last room. Haseo was not amused to find that the treasure was just a piece of junk for him and his current party.

"Well, I gotta go now. Thanks for taking me, Haseo!" the Shadow Warlock told the group with a smile. He exited the dungeon via the Platform, leaving Endrance and Haseo alone in the room.

"What can you tell me about your…cats?" Endrance asked, sincere curiosity in his voice and expression. Haseo sighed and thought about how nicely he could put his cats.

"Well…Peter is skittish and dignified. When he wants attention, he expects a lot of it and right _now_. Peter usually comes to you and not the other way around. Edmund is our brat. He likes attention no matter what, but he can also be demanding about it. He's kinda brave and it takes a lot for him to move out of the way. To the both of them, everything is a toy. And I mean _everything_," Haseo summed up with his hands behind his head. His ruby eyes conveyed both annoyance and affection for the brothers; Endrance could see that and felt a little twinge of jealousy.

As if sensing that jealousy, abruptly both cats pounced on Ryou's lap. This time instead of slamming on the keyboard, Ryou hit the controller. That forced his character to careen right into Endrance's surprised arms, much to both of their chagrin.

"Stupid cats!" Haseo managed to yell before the two slammed into the ground. The force of the impact also made their lips brush against each other. The Adept Rogue blushed furiously and felt torn between getting off of Endrance and killing his cats. In the end, he did neither, deciding to see what the beautiful Blade Brandier would do.

"Um…Haseo…? I think I'd feel a great deal of comfort if…you could…" Endrance paused, unsure of how to phrase it nicely. Once again, Peter and Edmund decided to take the matter out of their hands. Edmund clambered onto Ryou's shoulders, while Peter stole his lap. Abruptly, the younger of the brothers jumped onto Ryou's desk and pressed a random button on Ryou's controller on "accident."

Haseo was unsure of what the hell Edmund had done, but it resulted in another kiss between the two. His blush deepened, but he found that he didn't mind it so much. In fact, Haseo felt as though he…enjoyed it. Still, it was awkward doing this in a stone dungeon and that was what made him hastily get off of Endrance.

After that, the two left the dungeon in an embarrassed silence. Haseo stammered out a farewell and logged out. Ryou sighed, took off his M2D, and was about to yell at his cats, but they were nowhere to be found. He twitched a little and sighed. Abruptly, a familiar, annoying sound alerted him to two emails. One was from Saku and the other…Endrance. Ryou blushed again.

Hesitatingly, he opened up the one by Saku.

**To:** Haseo

**From:** Sakubo (Saku)

**Subject:** You…!

_I can't believe you! How could you k-k-kiss Master En?! You stole his first kiss from me! Grah! I hate you, Haseo!_

Ryou couldn't help but laugh. Although, he couldn't help but wonder how she found out about that.

**To: **Sakubo (Saku)

**From:** Haseo

**Subject: **Re: You…!

_How do you know that was his first kiss? Wait…how the hell did you find out about that?!_

He shook his head as he sent the reply back to Saku. Then Ryou stared at the one from Endrance. After a while, he decided that he had better read it and maybe reply back.

**To:** Haseo

**From:** Endrance

**Subject:** …

…_Are you okay? I know that it was probably your cats that…did all of that, but…I still want to know if you're okay._

Ryou had to reread the email five times, looking for an underlying message. He thought he found it on the sixth read through. Endrance was probably wondering if this meant anything to Haseo. That made Ryou pause in thought. Ryou enjoyed that kiss…right? Then…maybe they could start something together.

_This is gonna take some getting used to._ He thought as he absently wrote his reply.

**To:** Endrance

**From:** Haseo

**Subject:** Re: …

_I'm fine don't worry about that. The cats are still alive, too. :/_

…_Um…can we talk…somewhere? I don't care where, so long as we won't get attacked too much._

Ryou sent his reply and sighed, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his heart. He smiled a little, looking forward to their talk. Hopefully, they could start something between them and pray that their…love wouldn't leave them.


End file.
